Angel and Friends: Kids vs Ultimate Dark!
by The True Crossover King
Summary: Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1: The Crazy Dream

**TVGC: Hello! This is a Preview of the 5****th**** Season. Angel: Kids vs. Ultimate Dark. Now you wonder why Spyro is not in the title. Well you'll find out in the second chapter once Season 3 is nearly done. Major Spoiler! Meh I'm being nice today since it is Thanksgiving:) I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Welcome to the Dragon Realms! 10 years later!**

The Sun was still shining above all of the Worlds since the Heroes have defeated Chris, Lon, and Lynda. Those 3 Evil Dark Seekers are long dead. Now everybody is now enjoying the good old sun. Spyro who was a 31 year old Dragon, lived with Ember, and of course they were about to have their first born baby. They named it Angel, and she was about to be born in a few moments

The Scene went to Spyro inside his cave with Ember where she was watching over the Egg.

"I can't wait till it hatches" said Spyro with a proud face.

"Can't wait to be a Father huh?" said Ember smiling.

"You know it" as all of a sudden the Egg started to hatch.

"Oh my god, it's starting to hatch" said Ember as the Egg broke and out came a beautiful young girl dragon. She had Purple/Pink Scales, the tip of her tail was a star, her wings were pink, her mane was purple, and her horns were yellow.

"She's beautiful" said Spyro

"Yeah, our beautiful little Angel" said Ember as Angel looked at her parents with a smile but she was also tired.

"Looks like somebody's tired, I'll put her in the Crib" said Spyro as he placed Angel in the crib and soon she was fast asleep.

"Come on Spyro, lets leave our baby so she can sleep" said Ember as both of them went away while Angel was in dream land.

Meanwhile in Merlin's Lab…

Merlin and his Brother were looking at the Sun.

"Ah it's been a good 10 years of no evil!" said Merlin 2

"Yes my dear brother, but I have a strange feeling that something might happen" said Merlin

"What do you mean? Lon and his family are history! And our Heroes have children and so forth"

"Yeah but it's just a feeling that I have, something doesn't quite feel right"

_1 month later..._

Angel was stirring around in her bed, she looked like she was having a bad dream, and it was.

_Inside of Angel's Dream._

_Angel was in a dark place, around her was 19 other kids. They looked like the Children of Spyro's Friends. _

"_Who are you guys?" asked Angel_

"_I'm Krypto Bandicoot and these are Speedy the Hedgehog, Zach the Elf, Yeardley the Alien, Lipto the Italian Guy, Sparto, Zapper the Pokemon, Duke, Sky the Keyblade Bearer, Slick the Raccoon, GD the Gorilla, Tyra the Fox, Crook, Bitey the Crocodile, Sid the guy, Nancy the Cat/Rabbit, Mac the Indian Dude, Maia the Tasmanian Tiger, and Tao the Kangaroo"_

"_Well I'm Angel the Dragon, do you know where we are?" _

"_Not really, none of us do" said Speedy_

"_Well it sure is a creepy place" as Angel looked terrified._

"_Were as much as terrified as you are, but… hey what's that over there?!" said Sky as she pointed to 20 Objects appearing in front of them. They looked like their fathers weapons. _

"_It looks like our dads weapons, but what are they doing here?" asked Angel_

"_I have no idea, I believe we have to pick them up" said Krypto as they all went over to their dads specific weapon and grabbed it. Then a voice was heard. _

"_Welcome Heirs of the Chosen Ones" said the voice._

"_Who are you?"_

"_You will know me as the Follower, now I have one task for you, defeat the Ultimate Enemy, and his minions"_

"_Why should be do that?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough, but right now, you must fight!" as all of a sudden a big Demon appeared in front of them as all 20 of them were terrified. _

"_Don't be afraid of it, you have the mightiest power ever!" as they all looked at each other as they went into position to fight._

"_Good Luck fellow heirs"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Hmm… Might be a parody of Kingdom Hearts or Something from TEN. Review Big! You'll find out what's next in the next chapter once the 10****th**** Question Game of Season 3 is won. **


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery and Quest!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 2****nd**** Chapter: Discovery and Quest. Air Date: 11-23-07. Okay so each day that I have no school on. I will automatically add a chapter to either Season 4 or Season 5 okay? I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Shrouding Dark Cloud music on… _

_10 bars of HP, Information Key: "Defeat the Demon with the help of your new friends!"_

_Angel used the Beauty of Light Sword and slashed the Demon's arm as hard as she can. Speedy ran up to the Demon's face and punched it good making him growl in pain. The Demon revved up his fists and attacked all of 20 of them. Krypto used the Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Demon in the face making him growl in pain. Tao the Kangaroo used the Boxing Gloves and Super Punched the Demon in the face while Slick slashed him with the Cane. The Demon formed a huge dark energy bomb in his hands and threw it all of them, bringing their HP down into the red zone. Angel used all 20 of her Healing Juice, healing every body's HP as she breathed fire on the Demon making him growl in pain. Sky used the Destiny Keyblade and slashed the Demon hard in the face making him growl in even more pain. The Demon tried to punch them all but they guarded it with their weapons. Zapper used Electric Power, electrocuting the Demon really hard. Zack used the Vulcan Barrel and blasted all 100 bullets at the Demon making him growl in pain. The Demon span around with his fists sticking out and hit everybody hard in the face. _

_Angel whispered something in Krypto's ear and he agreed as both of them fused into Anto the Dragoncoot and then used Holy Attack, attacking the Demon with a hard amount of Light. Yeardley used the Ultimate Blaster and blasted the Demon hard in the face. The Demon opened his mouth and chomped all of them with his really sharp teeth making their HP go down into the red zone. Bitey used his tail and whacked the Demon hard in the face while Mac attacked him with the Spear making him growl in pain. Crook ate a dot and chomped the Demon hard on the legs making him fall to the ground while Angel attacked him with her tail. The Demon kicked them high into the air before slamming them back down onto the ground. All of them used the Weapons and attacked the Demon with it making him growl in pain. The Demon tried to chomp them hard in the chest but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Angel and her new friends felt an incredible amount of Light inside them as they turned bright. Then all of them used Friends of Light and blasted and incredible amount of Light at the Demon making him defeated._

Few Moments Later…

_The Demon growled as he slowly fell toward them. All 20 of them were getting scared as they accidentally fell over._

"_Don't be afraid my friends. Your quest will begin in 11 months and please don't forget, you are the ones that will defeat the Ultimate Enemy of Destruction!" said the Follower as the Demon fell on top of them and they got swallowed by the Darkness…_

_Back to Reality…_

Angel woke up with a yell as she looked at herself and sighed in relief.

"Oh it was only a dream"

"Are you okay Angel?" asked Spyro who just woke up.

"Yeah dad, it was just a bad dream"

"What was it about?"

"It was about me being around some of your friend's children, we then met somebody named the follower, he told us that we should defeat the Ultimate Enemy, and then we faced a Demon"

"Well that's kind of a weird of yours, well come on Angel, time to eat breakfast"

"Okay dad!" as they both went over to the Kitchen to eat Breakfast.

11 months later and Meanwhile in Merlin's Lab…

"Brother I'm picking up a strange strong force in one of the Worlds!" said Merlin 2 on the Computer

"What let me see that!" said Merlin as he looked at the Computer and he was shocked.

"I know that strong force, it's the…" as Merlin had wide eyes open and grabbed his brother.

"Brother, do you know what this means? That means the Ultimate Enemy had finally escaped from the Dark Pits of Despair! And he is out to destroy the Heroes; he has the strength like no other!"

"Oh no! What are we going to do?!"

"Well there is only one thing we can do, bring the heirs of the Heroes over here!" as he went over to the Portal and punched in 20 coordinates.

"I hope this works; otherwise we will all be doomed!"

Back to the Dragon Realms…

It was night time, Spyro and Ember were in bed sleeping while Angel was resting in her bed thinking of the dream she had 11 months ago.

"That was some weird dream, could it possibly be real?" said Angel to herself as all of a sudden a Dark Figure appeared in front of her room as she got terrified when she saw him/her.

"Who are you?"

The Dark Figure paid no attention to her as it went in her parent's room.

"Oh no!" as a yell was heard and she got out from her bed, went to her parent's room and saw the Dark Figure with Spyro in a cage and Ember frightened as the figure disappeared off with him.

"Mom, are you okay?!"

"No, your father is captured and I don't know what that guy or whatever is going to do with him" said Ember tearing up a bit.

"Don't worry Mom I think he can get out it" as all of a sudden a Portal appeared in front of Angel and sucked her into Shadow Castle.

**Welcome to Shadow Castle!**

The Portal shot out Angel as she landed in front of 19 familiar figures. It was the children from her dreams.

"Welcome fellow Heirs, I'm Merlin and this is my brother" said Merlin introducing himself and his brother.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Krypto

"Because the Ultimate Enemy has returned and he is about to destroy the sun and he has captured your fathers as well"

"Well we know that, but who is this guy?" asked Speedy

"He is a vicious magician and monster that is a crazy dark seeker who will do whatever it takes to have Eternal Darkness across the Worlds!"

"He is more stronger that everything you ever seen, he will take you out in one swipe, if your not careful" said Merlin 2

"Than what are we supposed to do?" asked Angel

"Your job is to destroy the Machine which I think he is about to build to destroy the Sun and defeat him"

"But how"

"The only way to defeat him is with these Swords of Eternal Light and the only way to destroy the Machine is finding Light Orbs to place in it so it can be destroyed" said Merlin showing them the Swords of Eternal Light.

"So that we means we have to go to each World to find them?" asked Sky

"Pretty much, but first we need to train you, are you ready?" asked Merlin 2 as all of 20 of them looked at each other and then nodded.

"Then let us go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**If this is Boring tell me so I can fix it. Review Big!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 3****rd**** Chapter: Training! Air Date: 11-23-07. I don't own anything! I'll get to the 3****rd**** Season at 2:30 in my time. The Romance will begin in the 10****th**** like I said in Chapter 1.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went Angel, the 2 Merlin's, and her new friends inside the Training Arena.

"For starters, let's being with 3 rounds, we don't want to be rough on you yet" said Merlin 2

"The First round is a Heartless Round so I'll give you your Swords of Eternal Light and you can start fighting" said Merlin as he gave all 20 of them the Swords of Eternal Light and out came 10 Heartless.

_Sinister Shadows music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 10 Heartless!"_

_Angel used the Sword of Eternal Light and slashed all of the Heartless good. Slick used his Cane instead and deep dived into them. The Heartless gathered Dark Energy and blasted it at them. Krypto gave Angel look saying, "Let's fuse together" as she nodded and they both fused into Anto the Dragoncoot and used Holy Attack, attacking the Heartless with a huge amount of Light. Zapper used his Quick Attack and pinned all of the Heartless into the wall while Sparto attacked them with the Sword of Eternal Light. The Heartless got out Dark Swords and stabbed all of them in the chest. Tyra used her Blaster and blasted all of the Heartless hard into the wall while GD punched them wildly. Bitey and Sid fused into Young Crocodile Rider and nibbled on the Heartless as 5 were killed. The Heartless tried to attack them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Angel and all of her new friends finished them off by slashing them deep and hard as they were soon dead._

"Hmm, not bad for beginners!" said Merlin

"Now for another round but with Nobodies!" said Merlin 2 and out came 12 Nobodies and they got into position.

_Tension Rising music on… _

_Information Key: "Defeat all 12 Nobodies!"_

_Duke used the Sword of Eternal Light and slashed the Nobodies hard in the face. Crook ate a dot as he chomped all of the Nobodies really hard while Speedy punched them good and hard. The Nobodies jumped up into the air and slashed all of them hard as their HP went down into the red zone. Krypto grabbed Angel gently and both of them started to attack the Nobodies while spinning around. Zach used his Fire Blaster and blasted all of the Nobodies hard in the head making at least 2 killed. The Nobodies got out some bombs and threw it all of them, blasting them into the air making their HP go down to one. Angel used the Spell from the Sword of the Eternal Light and used God Heal, healing their entire HP as she breathed fire on them. Yeardley used her Neon Blaster and blasted a huge amount of force at the Nobodies. The Nobodies all went for Angel and attacked her really badly. Krypto got mad when he saw that and Super Punched all of them to the ground, making at least 5 killed. _

_All 20 used their Swords of Eternal Light and slashed the Nobodies till they were nearly dead. The Nobodies turned into the Twilight Thorn as he punched all of them hard in the chest. Nancy used her Water Tornado, sucking all of the Nobodies in and doing a lot of damage to them as Mac attacked him with his tiny little spear. Tao punched all of the Nobodies as hard as he can while Maia attacked them with her giant Boomerang making at least 2 killed. The last Nobody formed a huge energy bomb and blasted it at all of them, bringing their HP down into the red zone. Angel used her Ice Breath, freezing the last Nobody in his place, while she and Krypto slashed him and it was soon dead. _

"You guys are good! And now to face the Machine!" said Merlin 2

"The Machine?" said Angel getting confused.

"It's a just a Machine that is a Boss for you guys, he is stronger than ever after your dads defeated him but let's see if you can defeat him" said Merlin as the Machine hopped in and growled at them as they were getting kind of scared to see the sight of him.

"Don't be afraid of him, he's just here to train you, not kill you" as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_12 Bars of HP, Information Key: "Defeat the Machine!"_

_Krypto used his little Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Machine hard in the face with it. Lipto used his Hammer and whacked the Machine silly while Sparto attacked him with the Sword of Eternal Light making him growl in pain. The Machine jumped into the air and then did a body slam onto them, making their entire HP go down to one. (The Damage is carried to the next battle) Zach, Yeardley, and Tyra fused into Sergeant Commander and blasted the Machine with his Ultra Weapon making him growl in pain. Angel used her Fire Fury and blasted a huge amount of Fire at the Machine while Krypto used his Bad Tornado and attacked him really bad. The Machine tried to blast them with his missiles but they quickly dodged out of the way. Angel used God Heal, healing everybody's HP quickly while she slashed the Machine with the Sword of Eternal Light. Duke used his Sword and slashed the Machine in the back making him growl in pain while Zapper used Electric Power electrocuting him really hard. The Machine blasted all of them with his Machine Gun. _

_Angel and Krypto jumped into the air and did a head dive together into the Machine making him growl in pain. Speedy ran around the Machine making him dizzy while Tyra punched him in the face a couple of times. The Machine used his Desperation Move, punching them, blasting them, and chomping them hard as their HP ran out and all of them were defeated. _

"Oh well that's too bad, you couldn't defeat him, I guess you need more experience, well come back when you have 5 Light Orbs than you can face him again" said Merlin 2

"Well that was a little easy, but I hope you get more experience" said the Machine

"We will, than we'll really fight!" said Angel

"We'll see, we'll see" as the Machine went away to his room

"Oh you'll defeat him sooner or later but here are the 5 stops so far to get you started" said Merlin handing her the list

"Great Valley, Paris, Springfield, Toon Town, New York, and Japan" said Angel reading the list.

"Keep the Swords, you'll probably need it, and also I got a Space Ship for you to ride outside" said Merlin 2

"Thanks man" said Krypto

"Yeah thanks" said Angel as they all went outside, went into the Space Ship, and took off to their first destination.

Meanwhile in a distant place…

Spyro and the Heroes were tied in a cage as the Ultimate Enemy was laughing at them.

"You call yourselves Heroes? You can't even protect yourselves from the clutches of my evil hands!"

"You bastard!" said Jak

"Shut up or I'll make mince meat out of you, although it's a good idea but I'm not hungry, it is time to make a machine to destroy the Sun!"

"The Sun?! No!" said all of them in unison.

"Too bad!" as he waved his hands and out came a machine and turned the dial to 5 days.

"This thing will have 5 days to power before it can destroy the Sun completely!"

"You won't get away with this!"

"Who's going to stop me?! HAHAHAH!"

Space Ship…

"Well let's go to the Great Valley" said Tyra

"Why not Paris? It's my home" said Slick

"Paris? No! I rather be in New York" said Krypto

"Let's just go to the Great Valley for starters okay"

"Okay Angel" said Krypto changing his mind.

"Okay just leave it me, I'll get us there!" said Tyra as she pressed in the Destination and the Space Ship went to the Great Valley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Valley!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 4****th**** Chapter: The Great Valley. Air Date: 11-25-07. I don't own anything. Can't work on Season 3 right now, need Vocabulary Words before I continue. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"So Angel what was your dad like?" asked Krypto

"Didn't your father tell you?" said Angel

"No, he doesn't talk about him much; he says he is just a bratty best friend"

"Oh, well my dad, has beaten a lot of enemies and has saved the world many, many times"

"I see" as the Scene went to Yeardley and Zach.

"Is it just me or does Krypto has a thing for Angel?" asked Yeardley

"Hope not, dragons and bandicoots don't mix" said Zach

"What are you guys talking about over here?" asked Speedy

"We think that Krypto has a thing for Angel" replied Zach

"A Bandicoot plus a Dragon? Blah, I don't even want to think about it"

"Well leave them be, let them be in Romance land" said Yeardley

"Okay break it up Yeardley, were here anyways" said Tyra as the Space Ship went into for landing in the Great Valley.

**Welcome to the Great Valley! Time: 9:45 AM.**

The Space Ship landed and all 20 of them got out and they looked like Dinosaurs. The Place was still sunny since the Ultimate Enemy didn't use the Darkness like the other villains their fathers faced.

"We're Dinosaurs!" said Krypto

"This is so weird, we are shaped as Dinosaurs!" said Angel

"Okay whatever, so we have to look for a Light Orb right?" asked Slick

"Yeah Slick, now let's go find it before anybody else get their clutches on it" replied Angel

"Oh and by the way, when we were on the Space Ship, I read the World Information Book and it said we would meet a grown up dinosaur named Little Foot" said Tyra

"Little Foot? That's an odd name" said Sky scratching her head.

"Let's just find this Little Foot guy and get it over with!" said Lipto as they all agreed as they continued searching and eventually they found Little Foot eating from a Tree.

"Are you Little Foot?" said Krypto as Little Foot looked at them.

"Yeah I'm Little Foot, who are you?"

"I'm Krypto, this is Angel, and the rest are our friends" said Krypto introducing himself, Angel, and the other friends.

"We're looking for an Light Orb, have you seen it?" asked Angel

"I believe I saw one at the Mysterious Beyond, I can take you there if you like"

"That would be nice" as Little Foot led them to the Mysterious Beyond but only to be stopped by 12 Heartless.

"I remember these creatures, let us fight these guys" said Angel as they went into position.

_Tension Rising Music On…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 12 Heartless with the help of your new friend Little Foot!" _

_Little Foot used his Tail and whacked all of the Heartless to the ground while Krypto used his little Wumpa Bazooka and blasted them with it. Sky used her Kingdom Keyblade and slashed all of the Heartless with it. The Heartless tried to blast them with Dark Energy except they dodged out of the way. Angel used her Sword of Eternal Light and slashed all of the Heartless with it. Speedy ran around the Heartless making them dizzy while GD punched all of them wildly. The Heartless got out a dangerous sword and slashed all of them with it. Yeardley used her Blaster and blasted all of the Heartless with it, while Sparto used his Sword to deep dive into the Heartless. Crook ate a dot and chomped all of the Heartless with his mouth making at least 2 killed. The Heartless used a Dark Fury, attacking all 21 of them with a huge amount of Darkness, bringing their HP down into the red zone. _

_Angel and Krypto fused into Anto the Dragoncoot and used Holy Attack, attacking all of the Heartless with an incredible amount of Light. Little Foot went to a pile of rocks and whacked all of them at the Heartless. The Heartless turned into the Dark Side and he punched the floor making hands attack them, bringing their HP down to one before turning back to normal. Angel used God Heal, healing everybody's HP before using her Electricity Breath on the Heartless and it killed at least 2 Heartless. Nancy used her Electric Tornado, sucking all of the Heartless in it and electrocuting them while Mac stabbed them with his tiny little spear. The Heartless went underneath them and then stabbed them up into the air. Zach, Yeardley, and Tyra fused into General Commander and blasted all of the Heartless with his Ultimate Gun. Zapper used his Quick Attack on the Heartless while Bitey took a bite out of all of them. The Heartless tried to slash them with their swords but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Tao used his Boxing Gloves and punched all of the Heartless silly while Slick attacked them with his Cane. Duke used his Fire Arrows and blasted all of the Heartless with it. The Heartless span around and whacked all of them down to the ground bringing their HP down into the red zone. Krypto and Angel fused back into Anto the Dragoncoot and then pulverized the Heartless greatly. Bitey and Sid fused into young Crocodile Rider and whacked all of the Heartless with his tiny little tail killing at least 5. The remaining Heartless grabbed a Huge Giant Rock and threw it at them, bringing their HP down to one. Angel used God Heal before breathing a huge amount of fire at the Heartless. All of them except Little Foot used their Swords of Eternal Light and slashed the Heartless until they were all dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Well that was unexpected and it was quite hard since it's been a long time I defeated them with Spyro and his friends" said Little Foot

"You know Spyro?" said Angel in a surprised way.

"Yeah of course why you ask?"

"He is my dad"

"Wow, so you're his daughter, well I delighted to see you, but let's go find that Light Orb thing you're looking for"

"Yeah but what is the Mysterious Beyond?" asked Krypto

"It's a place where Sharp Teeth live, there is lots of dead dinosaurs there, it's really scary but you'll get used to it, come on" as Little Foot continued to lead them to the Mysterious Beyond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Sharp Tooth!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 5****th**** Chapter: Sharp Tooth. Air Date: 11-25-07. I don't own anything. I'm still waiting for the Vocabulary Words so you're going to have to wait for a while. Oh and there is 4 Chapters per World.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Angel, Little Foot, and her friends at the Mysterious Beyond.

"This place gives me the creeps" said Angel

"Don't worry Angel me, Little Foot, and our other friends are still here, so relax" said Krypto

"Thanks Krypto"

"Oh and watch out for any Sharp Tooth they can come out at any possible time" said Little Foot as they continued to look around unaware that they are being watched by a Sharp Tooth as he followed them silently.

"Do you hear something? I think somebody is following us" said Angel

"It's probably just the wind" said Speedy

"Well that's one noisy wind I've ever heard" said Krypto

"Shh! Quiet! You never know if a Sharp Tooth might come out so keep quiet!" said Little Foot as they continued to move further with the Sharp Tooth silently following behind them until they saw a Light Orb that was in a cage locked up.

"Looks like it's locked" said Krypto

"Leave it to me guys, luckily I got a Keyblade to open it" said Sky as she pointed her Kingdom Keyblade at the lock, a beam shot at it, and it was unlocked.

"There now let's get it" said Angel as she went over to the Light Orb but only got disrupted by the Sharp Tooth behind them that roared.

"Sharp Tooth!" yelled Little Foot

"So that's what he looks like, come on guys let's kick his ass!" said Krypto

"I'm not sure if we can take on this guy, we lost to the Machine, than we might lose to this guy and die" said Angel

"Well I'm always up for a challenge, are you guys with me?" said Krypto looking back at them as they slowly nodded but Little Foot nodded fast.

"Okay Krypto, I hope you know what you're doing" said Angel as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_13 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Sharp Tooth then collect the Light Orb from the Cage!" _

_Angel and Krypto fused into Anto the Dragoncoot and pulverized the Sharp Tooth nice and hard making him roar in pain. Crook ate a dot and chomped at the Sharp Tooth's leg while Duke used his Fire Arrows and blasted them at his chest. The Sharp Tooth used his sharp claws and slashed al of them with it. Zach, Yeardley, and Tyra fused into General Commander and blasted the Sharp Tooth with his Ultimate Blaster. Sparto used his Sword of Eternal Light and slashed the Sharp Tooth in the chest while Zapper used Quick Attack, making the Sharp Tooth fall onto the Rock Wall. The Sharp Tooth used his Sharp Teeth to chomp all of them really hard making their HP go down into the red zone. Angel used God Heal, healing everybody's HP before stabbing her Sword of Eternal Light in the Sharp Tooth's leg making him growl in pain. Bitey and Sid fused into young Crocodile Rider and whacked the Sharp Tooth with his tiny little tail. The Sharp Tooth tried to whack all of them with his tail but they quickly dodged out of the way._

_Little Foot lifted a big rock on his head and threw it at the Sharp Tooth's head making him growl in pain. Sky used her Kingdom Keyblade and slashing the Sharp Tooth in the chest 5 times making him growl in pain. The Sharp Tooth fought back by grabbing a big rock like Little Foot did and threw it at them, bringing their HP down half way. Slick used his Cane and slashed the Sharp Tooth's legs 5 times while Speedy rammed him into the ground. GD went up into the air and then did a Super Punch dive on the Sharp Tooth making him growl in pain. The Sharp Tooth fused dark energy in his mouth, creating a Dark Bomb and threw it at all 20 of them, bringing their HP down to one. Angel used God Heal once again as she and Krypto attacked the Sharp Tooth with their Swords of Eternal Light making him growl in pain. Nancy used her Electric Tornado, damaging the Sharp Tooth a lot while Mac used his tiny little spear to stab him. The Sharp Tooth tried to chomp all of them really hard but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Lipto used his Hammer, as he jumped up into the air and whacked the Sharp Tooth with it making him growl in pain. Sparto used his Sword of Eternal Light and slashed the Sharp Tooth hard in the chest with it. The Sharp Tooth whacked all of them into the Rick wall making their HP go down into the red zone. Maia used her Water Boomerang and slashed the Sharp Tooth with his making him growl in pain. Krypto used his little Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Sharp Tooth hard in the head with it. The Sharp Tooth formed dark energy in his eyes and blasted it at all of them, bringing their HP down to one. Angel used her last God Heal before breathing Ice on the Sharp Tooth freezing him in his place while Speedy punched him in the face. Zach used his Neon Blaster and blasted the Sharp Tooth with an incredible amount of force. The Sharp Tooth got mad and slashed all of them with his claws. _

_All 20 of them except Little Foot used their Swords of Eternal Light and slashed the Sharp Tooth hard in the chest making him growl in pain. Little Foot used his tail and tripped the Sharp Tooth and he fell onto the Rock Wall, damaging him greatly. The Sharp Tooth had enough of this and used his Desperation Move, slashing them, blasting them with dark energy, and stomping them, bringing their HP down to one almost making them die. Luckily Sky knew Cure as she used it and then did air combos on the Sharp Tooth with her Kingdom Keyblade. Angel and Krypto fused back into Anto the Dragoncoot and then slashed the Sharp Tooth hard making him growl in pain. The Sharp Tooth tried to blast them with a Dark Bomb but they quickly dodged out of the way. Suddenly all 20 of them except Little Foot, felt a power of Light inside of them as they used, "Friends of Light!" and blasted the Sharp Tooth with an incredible amount of Light making the Sharp Tooth soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Yes we defeated the Sharp Tooth!" said Angel as she gave Krypto a high five while the others did five fives to each other including Little Foot.

"Oh yeah! That feels great defeating a hard boss!" said Speedy

"Well let's get that Light Orb" said Krypto as he picked up the Light Orb from the cage and placed it in his pocket making it 1 down and something to go since Merlin didn't tell them how much to destroy the Machine as all of a sudden they heard a female elderly voice yell.

"Little Foot! Come Quick!"

"That's my Grandma, come on, let's help her since I helped you guys" said Little Foot as they all nodded as they followed Little Foot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	6. Chapter 6: Saving Grandma!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 6****th**** Chapter: Saving Grandma! Air Date: 11-25-07. I don't own anything okay?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Angel, Little Foot, and her friends standing in position because they saw 25 Shadow Devils cornering Little Foots Grandma.

"Back off you dark creatures!" said Angel growling at them.

"Pick on somebody your own size! Like us!" said Krypto as the Shadow Devils glanced at them and growled at them.

"Why if it isn't the heirs of the demented Heroes!" said one of the Shadow Devils

"We've been waiting for you!" said another Shadow Devil

"Well come on and fight us than, you stupid dark creatures!" said Speedy

"Very well, we'll make sure you suffer!" as they got into position.

_Sinister Shadows music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 25 Shadow Devils!" _

_Angel and Krypto both used their Swords of Eternal Light and deep dived into all of the Shadow Devils really hard. Bitey and Sid fused into young Crocodile Rider and whacked all of the Shadow Devils with his tiny little tail. The Shadow fused into the Devil himself and then he stabbed all of them with his pitch fork before turning back to normal. Speedy ran around the Shadow Devils at a fast speed making them dizzy while Crook ate a dot and chomped all of them. Zach, Yeardley, and Tyra fused into General Commander and blasted all of the Shadow Devils with his Ultimate Blaster. The Shadow Devils whacked all of them with the handle of their pitch forks. Maia used her Water Boomerang and slashed every single one of the Shadow Devils with it while Tao punched them all really hard. Krypto used his little Wumpa Bazooka before blasting all of the Shadow Devils hard in the head with it and at least making 2 killed. The Shadow Devils used a Dark Fury on all of them, blasting a huge amount of darkness at them, bringing their HP down into the red zone. _

_Angel used her God Heal and then breathed her Ice breath on all of the Shadow Devils making them freeze in their place while GD punched all of them wildly. Tyra did a few Martial Arts moves on the Shadow Devils and at least 3 were killed. The Shadow Devils turned into the Devil himself and he blasted the maximum amount of Fire Heat at all of them making them badly burned as their HP went down to one. Little Foot whacked all of the Shadow Devils into the wall while Lipto used his Flame on them. Angel used her God Heal once again before fusing with Krypto into Anto the Dragoncoot and then attacked all of the Shadow Devils with the little Wumpa Bazooka and the Sword of Eternal Light. The Shadow Devils attacked all of them with their Pitch Forks before zapping them with Dark Energy. Sparto used his Sword and stabbed all of the Shadow Devils in the chest while Zapper did Quick Attack on all of them, making at least 5 killed. Slick used his Cane and slashed the Shadows Devils hard with it while Duke fired all of his Fire Arrows at the Shadow Devils. The Shadow Devils tried to blast them with Dark Fury that would kill them but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Nancy use her Electric Tornado, sucking all of the Shadow Devils in and electrocuting them while Mac stabbed them with his tiny little spear. All 20 of them used their Swords of Eternal Light and slashed the Shadow Devils crazy making 3 killed. The Shadow Devils once again blasted them with lots of dark energy and they all got hit by it, as their HP went down into the red zone. Angel used her final God Heal before deep diving into all of the Shadow Devils. Krypto used his Bad Tornado and attacked all of the Shadow Devils very bad. The Shadow Devils tried to do their Dark Fury on them but they still dodged out of the way. Sky used her Kingdom Keyblade and did an air combo on every single Shadow Devil. Zach finished the job off by using Neon Blaster and they were all soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Thank you, I thought I was a goner" said Grandma

"Well your safe now because we gotten rid of those awful creatures for you" said Angel smiling.

"Thanks for helping me save my Grandma guys" said Little Foot

"Ah it was no big deal" said Krypto giving him a little noogie.

"Hey cut it out, so I guess your leaving?"

"Yeah, we found the Light Orb so we have to leave" said Speedy as all of a sudden the Ultimate Enemy appeared in front of them.

"Well, well, well, I knew somebody was going to foil my plans of destroying the Sun, and here you all are, how lucky for me" as all 20 of them got out their weapons.

"The Ultimate Enemy! What are you doing here?" asked Angel as she growled at him.

"I was about to ask the same thing and please don't call me that, I rather be called Gale"

"Well than Gale, do you want to fight!" said Krypto

"If I were to fight, I would kill you easily but my assistant on the other hand…" as Gale waved his arms around and a Time Goblin appeared.

"Time Goblin, attack the heirs of the Heroes" as he disappeared and they got into position with Little Foot joining them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Season 3 will still be discontinued till somebody gives me vocabulary words. **


	7. Chapter 7: A Boss Fight!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 7****th**** Chapter: A Boss Fight. Air Date: 11-26-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Corrupted Music on…_

_14 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the enemy and make sure he doesn't hit you 9 times otherwise you die!" _

_Angel and Krypto fused into Anto the Dragoncoot and then attacked the Time Goblin with the little Wumpa Bazooka and Sword of Eternal Light. Speedy went over to the Time Goblin and punched him crazy. The Time Goblin freezed all of them in their place while he blast Dark Poison on them, sucking their HP slowly. Zach, Yeardley, and Tyra fused into General Commander and blasted the Time Goblin with his Ultimate Blaster. Bitey and Sid fused into young Crocodile Rider and whacked the Time Goblin hard with his tiny tail. The Time Goblin got out a Dark Sword and slashed every one of them with it, making their HP go down into the red zone. Angel used God Heal before breathing Fire on the Time Goblin, making him growl in pain. Tao used his Boxing Gloves to Super Punch the Time Goblin a couple of times while Maia used her Boomerang to slash him. The Time Goblin tried to do a Dark Fury on them but they quickly dodged out of the way._

_GD jumped up into the air and did a punch dive on the Time Goblin making him growl in pain while Lipto whacked him with his Hammer. Sparto used his Sword of Eternal Light and slashed the Time Goblin 5 times in the chest while Zapper did Quick Attack on him. The Time Goblin just had enough of this and zapped all of them with a powerful laser blast. Slick used his Cane and slashed the Time Goblin in the chest while Duke used all of his Fire Arrows to blast them into the Time Goblins chest making him growl in pain. Tyra did a few Martial Arts moves on the Time Goblin making him growl even in more pain. The Time Goblin fought back by creating a huge sound knocking them into a rock wall bringing their HP down into the red zone. Angel used God Heal and rammed her horns into the Time Goblin making him growl in pain. Nancy used her Wind Attack move she learned from her father, making the Time Goblin blowed up like a balloon while Mac attacked/popped him with his tiny little spear. The Tine Goblin did a Dark Fury, attacking all of them with a huge amount of darkness. _

_Little Foot lifted a big rock on his head and threw it at the Time Goblin and he got clobbered. At that time, all 20 of them used their Swords of Eternal Light on him till he got up. The Time Goblin got out a huge sword and slashed every single one of them with it, bringing their HP down into the red zone again. Angel used her last God Heal before she and Krypto did a Quick Deep Dive into the Time Goblin making him growl in pain. Crook ate a dot and then chomped the Time Goblin 5 times while Speedy punched him in the back very hard. The Time Goblin tried to do his Desperation Move on all of them but they quickly dodged out of the way from that happening. Krypto used his Bad Tornado and whacked the Time Goblin very bad making him growl in pain. Zach used his Neon Blaster and then blasted the Time Goblin with an incredible amount of force. The Time Goblin went over to them and did his Desperation Move, slashing them, and then blasting them with a huge incredible amount of Darkness, making their HP go down to one and if they are hit one more time, they are dead. _

_Sky used Cure before doing a ground combo with her Kingdom Keyblade on the Time Goblin while Slick slashed his face with his cane. Angel and Krypto fused back into Anto the Dragoncoot and then used Holy Attack, attacking the Time Goblin with a huge amount of Light. The Time Goblin tried to blast them into the rock wall but they quickly dodged out of the way. Little Foot used his tail and whacked the Time Goblin into the Rock Wall really, really, hard. Nancy used this time to use her Electric Tornado, sucking the Time Goblin in and electrocuting him while Mac did a deadly magic attack on him. The Time Goblin tried to slash all of them but they blocked the attack. All 20 of them used their new fury called the Friends of Light Fury, blasting a huge incredible amount of Light at the Time Goblin as he growled in pain before collapsing on the floor dead._

Few Moments Later….

"Man that was tough" said Little Foot panting a bit

"You said it, well good bye Little Foot" said Angel waving her paw good bye.

"Good bye guys, I hope I see you guys soon"

"You got it" said Krypto as they waved goodbye and then all of 20 of them went into the Space Ship and took off to their next destination.

Space Ship….

"Well what next? Should we go to Paris, Springfield, New York, and that last place" said Slick

"I say we got to Paris, since it is the next thing on the list" said Angel

"But Paris is going to be boring" said Speedy

"Hey I lived there and it's not boring" said Slick

"Well come on guys if Angel says were going to Paris, then were going to do that" said Krypto

"Uh thanks Krypto" said Angel

"Well Tyra, do the honors" said Zach

"I will" replied Tyra as she typed in the destination and the Space Ship went to Paris.

Meanwhile…

Gale was walking around, thinking what he should do to the 20 brats that are about to foil is plan of destroying the Sun.

"Those heirs of yours are going to destroy my plan!" said Gale to the Heroes

"I guess you shouldn't judge a kid!" said Crash

"Oh quiet you! Or do I have to put you in the Shark Room?"

"No thank you"

"I might as well go over there and see what their up to!" as Gale disappeared…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	8. Chapter 8: Paris!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 8****th**** Chapter of Season 5: Paris. Air Date: 11-27-07. I don't own anything! Sorry for not updating. Connection to Internet is driving me crazy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

Krypto and Angel were talking while the other friends were talking about Paris of Slick's World.

"Well are we almost getting closer to my home?" asked Slick

"What's so important about that place?" asked Speedy

"It's a wonderful place, me and my dad hang out at the best shops" replied Slick (You probably know what he is talking about…)

"How long has those 2 love birds been talking?" asked Yeardley looking at Angel and Krypto who were talking for over 5 minutes.

"I dunno, I don't even know why Krypto to is attracted to a dragon, he should be attracted to a female of his own species" said Zach

"Love is a funny thing" said Sky giggling.

"Love is pretty much barf to me" said Tyra sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Well I don't know about you guys but we are already at Paris" said Nancy looking out the window.

"Okay I'll land this thing" said Tyra as she pressed the land button and the Space Ship landed.

**Welcome to Paris! 12:00 Noon, time till Sun gets blasted, 4 days and 21 hours! **

The Space Ship landed and all 20 of them got out. Paris was still beautiful like Slick said. The Eiffel Tower was still standing, the buildings were all in good shape, restaurants looked tasty and everything was quite perfect.

"This is a neat place Slick" said Angel amazed of how Paris looked.

"Told you it looked beautiful" said Slick smiling.

"You sure live in a good home, but lets find that Light Orb!" said Krypto as they began to look around. They searched in Restaurants, Shops, even the Eiffel Tower but no sign of it anywhere.

"Why don't we ask a person where the Light Orb is?" asked Speedy

"Nah, most of this place speaks French instead of English, they probably won't understand what your saying" replied Slick

"Then let's go look for Americans"

"Okay let's do that" (Just note that I will be appearing in the next chapter, to be their party member for a while) as they began to look of anyone who was an American but so far they just saw French people.

"This could take a while" as all of a sudden, Gale appeared in front of them

"Good to see you heirs" said Gale

"Gale! What are you doing here?!" yelled Angel as she growled at him.

"Take it easy princess, I'm here to put your journey to an end right now!"

"And just how are you going to do that?" said Krypto

"With these French Nobodies!" said Gale as he waved out his hands and out came 20 French Nobodies.

"Don't forget to die! I'll be looking for that Light Orb, so you can't have it!" as Gale disappeared and all of them got into position.

_Tension Rising Music On…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 20 French Nobodies!" _

_Angel and Krypto used their Swords of Eternal Light and slashed all of the French Nobodies with it. Speedy rammed all of the French Nobodies into a big building while Zapper used his Quick Attack on all of them. The French Nobodies got out a French Nuclear Blaster and blasted all 20 of them with it. GD used all of his strength and pulverized all of the French Nobodies. Zach, Yeardley, and Tyra fused into General Commander and used his Ultimate Blaster on the French Nobodies, killing at least 3. The French Nobodies got mad and started to slap all of them across the face really hard. Angel and Krypto fused into Anto the Dragoncoot and then attacked the French Nobodies with the little Wumpa Bazooka and the Sword of Eternal Light. Nancy used her Fire Tornado, sucking all of the French Nobodies in and burning them really hard while Mac stabbed them with his tiny little spear. The French Nobodies got out a very poisonous French bread and whacked all of them with it, making their HP go slowly down._

_Sparto used his Sword and slashed all of the French Nobodies hard in the chest making 4 killed. Bitey and Sid fused into young Crocodile Rider and whacked all of the French Nobodies with his tiny little tail. The French Nobodies attacked all 20 of them with their French Dark Swords and their HP quickly went down into the red zone. Angel used her God Heal before breathing her Convexity Breath on the French Nobodies. Krypto used his Bad Tornado, sucking all of the French Nobodies in and damaging them very bad. The French Nobodies placed some bombs around all 20 of them and then they got blasted into the air. Speedy ran around all of the French Nobodies really fast making all of them dizzy while Tyra did some of her Martial Arts moves on them. Tao used his Boxing Gloves to do a few boxing moves on the French Nobodies while Maia slashed them with her Boomerang. The French Nobodies got mad and blasted a huge bomb at them, making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Angel used her God Heal once again before she and Krypto attacked all of the French Nobodies with their weapons together. Sky used her Kingdom Keyblade to use her Fire spell on the French Nobodies, making at least 5 killed. The French Nobodies tried to slash all of them really hard but they quickly dodged out of the way. Zach used his Neon Blaster and blasted all of the French Nobodies with it. Slick used his Cane and slashed all of the French Nobodies in the chest while Duke used his Fire arrows on them. The French Nobodies blasted Dark Energy inside them, making their HP go down really fast. Crook ate a dot and then chomped all of the French Nobodies while Krypto punched all of them. Their HP went down to one because of the Dark Energy so Angel used God Heal before ramming her horns into the French Nobodies as hard as she can. The French Nobodies fought back by mega slashing all of them, all over their bodies. Sky finished the job off by deep diving into tall of the French Nobodies with her Kingdom Keyblade and they were soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Okay let's go to the Fun Arena, maybe American Tourists are over there" said Slick as he followed them to the Fun Arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next Time Chapter 9: Meeting Carlos!**


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Carlos

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 9****th**** Chapter: Meeting Carlos. Air Date: 11-28-07. I don't own anything. I'll update season 3 in a while, if YOU can't get me Vocab Words than I'll have to do it my self!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Angel and her friends inside the Fun Arena but it seems to be deserted.

"Hmm, that's weird, there used to be a lot of people to play here" said Slick

"Looks pretty much deserted to me" said Angel looking around

"Hey I see a dude over there reading a newspaper, let's go see him!" said Krypto pointing to a man in his late 20's.

"Okay" as all of them went to the man and he looked at all of them.

"Can I help you?" asked the man

"Um my name is Angel and these are my friends, we were wondering if you ever seen a Light Orb"

"Light Orb? Oh yeah, I saw one of those, it was in a Pizza Restaurant, I could take you there if you like"

"Thanks, mister" said Krypto

"Call me Carlos"

"Carlos? That's a familiar name… oh… you must be one of my dads friends" said Angel

"Come again?"

"I am the daughter of Spyro the Dragon"

"You are? Wow, nice to meet you, I haven't seen your father in 10 years, where is he anyways?"

"Hate to tell you this, but he is captured by a villain named Gale"

"He is?!" as Carlos got out his sword

"Well it's time for me to take you to the Light Orb so you can save your father" as he led all of them to the Pizza Restaurant.

Meanwhile…

The 2 Merlin Brothers were in the Lab working when suddenly Gale appeared in front of them.

"Oh no! Gale!" said Merlin 2

"Yes Merlin's, it's time for me to do something to you a long time ago!" as the Scene went outside and 2 screams were heard before it quieted it down.

"HAHAHHAHHA!"

The Scene went to Angel, Carlos, and the 19 other friends at the Pizza Restaurant.

"I hang out here all of the time to have their delicious pizza, but the Light Orb you are looking for is in the Kitchen" said Carlos pointing his Sword to the kitchen

"But are we allowed to go in there?" asked Angel

"Only me because the chef is a big friend of mine" said Carlos as he tried to go in the Kitchen but only to be stopped by a Monster Grill.

"Oh no! A Monster Grill!" said Speedy

"Let us fight! I hope you are good fighters!" said Carlos

"We are beginners but we could probably pull it off" said Krypto as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_17 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Monster Grill" _

_Carlos started off by stabbing his Master Sword into the Monster Grill, making him growl in pain. Angel and Krypto fused Anto the Dragoncoot and then used Holy Attack, attacking the Monster Grill with a huge incredible amount of Light. The Monster Grill made all of them go in his boiling grill, making all of them badly burned. Speedy punched the Monster Grill into the wall really hard while Zapper used his Quick Attack on the Monster Grill, making him growl in pain. Zach, Yeardley, and Tyra fused into General Commander and blasted the Monster Grill with his Ultimate Blaster. The Monster Grill got out some sharp spatulas and threw it at all of them, damaging them good. Bitey and Sid fused into young Crocodile Rider and whacked the Monster Grill with his tiny little tail. Slick used his Cane and slashed the Monster Grill hard in the face while Duke whacked him with his Shield. The Monster Grill got out some butcher knives and slashed all 21 of them really badly in the chest, making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Angel used her God Heal before stabbing her Sword of Eternal Light in the Monster Grill's head. Krypto used his little Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Monster Grill hard in the chest. The Monster Grill got mad and spit a huge amount of fire at them, making all of them badly burned. Zach used his Neon Blaster and blasted the Monster Grill with an incredible amount of force. Tao used his Boxing Gloves to do a few boxing moves on the Monster Grill while Maia used her Boomerang and slashed him hard in the face, making him growl in pain. The Monster Grill revved up before ramming all of them into the wall super hard, making their HP go down into the red zone. Angel used her God Heal once again before using her Convexity Breath on the Monster Grill. GD got mad and punched the Monster Grill hard in the face while Sky used Blizzard on him, making him growl in pain. The Monster Grill jumped high up into the air and blasted a huge amount of dark fire on them. _

_Speedy made the Monster Grill dizzy by running around him at a fast speed while Sparto slashed him in the back with his Sword of Eternal Light. Carlos span his Master Sword around 3 times, making a huge glow form around him and he blasted the Monster Grill with Pure Light. The Monster Grill tried to slash all of them with the butcher knives but all of them blocked the attack. Crook ate a dot and chomped the Monster Grill really hard 5 times. Nancy used her Electric Tornado, sucking the Monster Grill in and electrocuting him while Mac stabbed him with his tiny little spear. The Monster Grill used his Desperation Move, burning them, slashing them with butcher knives, doing a dark fire fury on them, and finally blasting them with a huge energy beam, making their HP go down to one. Angel used her last God Heal before she and Krypto used their Swords of Eternal Light and deep dived into the Monster Grill, making him growl in pain. Tyra used her Martial Arts skills to attack the Monster Grill with a few dangerous Martial Arts moves. The Monster Grill used his Desperation Move again, doing the same moves on all 21 of them, making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Sky used Cure before doing a ground combo on the Monster Grill with her Kingdom Keyblade, making him growl in pain. Krypto used his Bad Tornado, attacking the Monster Grill very bad. The Monster Grill jumped up into the air and did a slice thrust at them, making all of them badly cut. Slick sneaked behind the Monster Grill before super stabbing him with his Cane, making him growl in pain. Yeardley got out a Bazooka and blasted the Monster Grill with it, making him get blasted into the air. The Monster used his Desperation Move for the last time, doing the same routine as their HP went down to one. All of them except Carlos used their Swords of Eternal Light and deep dived into the Monster Grill making him soon be defeated._

Few Moments Later…

The Monster Grill growled as he fell over in slow motion and he is about to fall on Angel.

"Oh no!" said Angel

"Angel, No!" said Krypto as he dived for Angel and managed to save her from the Monster Grill from making her be crushed.

"Are you okay?" asked Krypto as Angel looked at him with a little bit of romantic interest.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for saving me Krypto" replied Angel smiling.

"All right, get up you two, I'll go in and see the Chef" said Carlos as he went into the kitchen.

"Okay that's good, me and the rest of us will be outside, you two want to come outside?" asked Speedy

"Uh no thank you" said Angel

"All right, be my guest" as all 18 of them went outside while Angel and Krypto looked at each other and talked.

"Well thanks again for saving me" said Angel

"It was no big deal" said Krypto almost blushing

"So I was just wondering after we get the second Light Orb, maybe we could go out for dinner"

"Sure Krypto" as the scene went to the 18 outside who started to sing the song from Lady and the Tramp.

"Just ignore them" said Krypto

"Okay, it's a date; we'll at 5:00" said Angel smiling

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next time on Chapter 10: The Date. It will take a while but too long. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Date

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 10****th**** Chapter of Season 5 of Angel: Kids vs. Ultimate Dark: The Date. Air Date: 12-8-07. I don't own anything! **

**Angel: Finally we can now have our first date! **

**Krypto: After a week of waiting it finally happens.**

**TVGC: Well you waited patiently so here is your reward and it's also your reward readers! Enjoy, P.S.: I'm making it as romantic as I can and also I don't like being to descriptive. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scene went to Angel and her friends still inside the Pizza Restaurant waiting for Carlos to come out and eventually he did after 5 minutes passed.

"The Chef says, he will give me the Light Orb if I work as his employee for tonight" said Carlos

"So you have to cook pizza for him, how long?" asked Angel

"Till 10:00. It's not fair but it works, why don't you guys do something, once it's 10:00, I'll give you the Light Orb"

"Okay man, whatever you say" said Krypto as he patted him on the back.

"Its okay, I and the girls are going to talk outside, you guys can stay in here" said Angel as she, Sky, Yeardley, Maia, Nancy, and Tyra went outside while the boys just looked at each other.

"Well man, your first date is coming up in 4 hours" said Speedy

"Oh I'm so nervous" said Krypto

"Calm down, we'll help you look nice and handsome for your date with Angel" said Slick

"Yeah, were going to buy a fancy tuxedo, flowers, candy, and little bit of Jewelry" said Zach

"Thanks guys" said Krypto

"Let's go and get the stuff!" said Speedy as they went outside, not paying any attention what the girls are talking about, and went to the shops.

"Wow, your only one year old Angel and you already have your first date with Krypto" said Sky

"I know I'm so excited" said Angel in a little excited tone.

"We should dress you up nice so Krypto will probably faint when he sees you" said Maia

"Maybe a white sparkling dress with some earrings" said Nancy

"Are you sure, we might not afford it, it could cost a lot of money and we need francs" said Angel

"Oh I have francs, 2,000 francs, so don't worry" said Tyra

"Let's go!" said Sky as they went to a shop like the boys did.

The Scene went back to Krypto and the boys looking at some Tuxedos.

"Hey Krypto, maybe this would look good on you!" said Speedy picking up a blue tuxedo with a red tie.

"Nah I don't like that Tuxedo and probably Angel will hate it" said Krypto

"How about this one?" asked Slick holding out a Brown Tuxedo with a black tie.

"It looks good!" said Krypto

"Now all we need is the candy, roses, and jewelry" said Slick

"Oh these roses look good" said Speedy grabbing some roses by the counter which cost 50 francs as he took a whip out of it.

"Oh it smells good, smell it Krypto, it will knock your socks out!" as he handed Krypto the roses and he smelt it.

"It does smell good"

"And check out these chocolate, it costs 100 francs, it has to be good" said Zach as he showed them the box of chocolates.

"Now all we need is a piece of jewelry" said Lipto

"Hey let's go to KAY" said Tao pointing to the KAY shop.

"You mean the one with the annoying the commercials where it has a catchy phrase, "Every kiss begins with KAY?" asked Krypto

"Yeah, Angel would love it, she probably would tackle you to the floor and kiss you many times" said Tao

"Tao could be right you know" said Speedy.

"Well first let me pay for the items" said Slick as he got out his wallet and paid 3,000 francs to the cashier.

"Keep the change" as they all went to Kay and looked around for any Jewelry that Angel would love.

"Maybe a Diamond Ring would satisfy her" said Lipto.

"Nah too expensive, all I have left is 2,000 francs" said Slick

"This necklace looks beautiful, it only costs 1,500 francs and it is 16K" said Speedy pointing to a Beautiful sized necklace and it was 16K.

"Good idea, we would like to buy that necklace" said Krypto

"That would be 1,500 francs" said the cashier as Slick gave him the amount of francs and he gave them the Necklace which was inside a box.

"Good and with only 30 minutes to spare! I suggest you dine at Freddy's Fancy Restaurant, they have the greatest dishes, here is 500 francs, it is good for two lobsters, 2 drinks and tip!" said Slick as he gave him 500 francs.

"Okay, see you guys, thanks for the help!" said Krypto as he went to the Restaurant Slick was talking about.

The Scene went back to Angel and the girls at the Dressing Room in the nearby shop. Angel was looking herself in the mirror; she had a white sparkling dress on with some nice earrings on her, white galoshes and she also had the scent of perfume on her.

"You look nice Angel" said Sky

"You think so?" asked Angel

"I know so; Krypto would probably die if he saw you like that"

"Now I have paid for that dress, earrings, and perfume already so head on down and dine with Krypto!" said Tyra

"But I don't know where he is" said Angel

"He is at Freddy's Fancy Restaurant, Slick just called me that he is over there, now go, your date is waiting" said Sky as Angel went over to the Freddy's Fancy Restaurant.

The Scene went to Krypto at the table waiting for Angel to come.

"Would you like to order anything sir?" asked the waiter

"Nah I'm still waiting for my date, give me a few moments" said Krypto

"As you wish" as the waiter went away

"Hmm I wonder where she could be, it's 5:00" as all of a sudden, Angel went in and she looked like she was out of breath.

"Sorry if I'm late Krypto" said Angel

"It's okay, things happen like… whoa… you look beautiful tonight Angel" said Krypto admiring her beauty.

"You think so?" as she giggled and blushed at the same time.

"Beautiful"

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" as she looked at him, he was really handsome in her eyes.

"I got something for you Angel" as he handed her the box of chocolates and the roses.

"Their beautiful, thanks Krypto" said Angel as she gave him a romantic hug.

"Uh well uh… let's eat shall we?" said Krypto almost turning red.

"Let's" said Angel as they went to their table and sat down.

"Waiter, we're ready to order" said Krypto

"What would you like?" asked the Waiter

"2 Lobsters for me and my date plus 2 Sprites" (They're young they can't drink beer)

"Coming right up!" as he went away.

"This is really nice, how could you afford this?" asked Angel

"My friends helped, who helped you get those shoes, dress, earrings and that nice perfume that smells nice?" asked Krypto

"My friends helped me pick up these kinds of things"

"Oh"

"Here you go the greatest lobster there is. Bon Appetite!" said the Waiter as he handed them the two lobsters and their drinks. (Now here is the song Bella Notte coming up, I don't own it, it belongs to Disney)

**Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night!**

Krypto and Angel started to eat their lobsters after a while they started to look at each other often.

**And we call it Bella Notte! Look at the skies; they have stars in their eyes**

"Do you like your Lobster Angel?" asked Krypto

"It's good, this is the bestest day of my life" said Angel

"Me too"

**On this lovely Bella Notte, Side by side, with your love one, you'll find your enchantment here.**

Krypto and Angel finished their lobsters and then took a sip of their drink.

"Angel, I got something for you" said Krypto as she showed her a box with the necklace inside it.

"Oh Krypto" said Angel as she opened the box and she was amazed of what she saw.

"A Necklace, for me? Thank you"

**The Night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near!**

"I love you Angel" said Krypto

"I love you too Krypto" said Angel as they locked their lips in a romantic kiss.

**Oh this is the night and when the heaven's are right, on this lovely Bella Notte!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. It took a while. Review Big!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Eiffel Tower!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 11****th**** Chapter of Angel: Kids vs. Ultimate Dark: The Eiffel Tower! Ai Date: 12-9-07. I don't own anything!**

**Angel: (Stretches from her evening with Krypto) That was a romantic date, are you going to put anymore romance?**

**TVGC: Well Chapter 25 is Maia and Tao Romance and then I'll put a second date somewhere after that. **

**Krypto: Are you still wearing that necklace Angel? **

**Angel: Yep, it's so beautiful, I'll never take it off. (Kisses Krypto on the cheek)**

**Krypto: (Turns red) Okay well… enjoy folks. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Angel and her friends at the Pizza Restaurant waiting for Carlos to come.

"Only 5 more minutes' guys, I got to go and take these final orders" said Carlos as he brought a huge pizza to one of the customers while the boys talked to each other and the girls doing the same.

"So how was your date with Angel?" asked Slick

"Pretty Awesome, we had our first kiss, and also it was pretty romantic" Krypto replied.

"Did you give her the Necklace?" asked Zach

"Yeah, she is wearing it right now, and I don't know why, she keeps on kissing me on the cheek every 5 minutes or so"

"Well you amazed her, so she must be madly in love with you" said Speedy

"Really? Wow well anyways, how many more minutes until Carlos gives us the Light Orb?"

"2 more minutes, let's wait outside, we wouldn't want to bug him anyways" as the boys went outside while girls were still chatting.

"Angel, how many K is that necklace?" asked Sky

"Krypto said it was 16K, it was so sweet of him to give me this kind of necklace" Angel replied

"That is so romantic" said Sky sighing

"Romance is not my sense of taste but I'm glad your really happy now Angel" said Tyra

"Okay, I'm done working, here is your Light Orb" said Carlos as he handed Angel the Light Orb.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I got to wash up, I hope you'll find the rest of the Light Orbs" as Carlos went into the Bathroom while the girls went outside to meet with the boys.

"Okay we got the second Light Orb, what is our next destination?" asked Maia

"Springfield is our third destination" replied Krypto

"Okay, let's go!" as they went to their Space Ship and once they were about to go in, Gale appeared in front of them.

"Ah you got the second Light Orb, hand it over or prepare to die!" said Gale

"Never, we're not giving you squat!" said Slick

"Fine, have it your way" as he whistled and the Eiffel Tower was alive.

"Eiffel Tower, attack the heirs of the chosen ones!" as Gale disappeared while the Eiffel Tower went over to them and growled.

"We're going to have to fight it, it's the only way!" said Angel

"Do you need help?" said Carlos as he came outside

"I thought you were going to wash yourself" said Sky

"I was just joking" as they got into position.

_Tension Rising Music on…_

_20 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Eiffel Tower!" (3 Paragraph's because I'm way to hungry)_

_Angel and Krypto felt a new power scorching inside them as they used Love of Light and Friendship and then blasted the Eiffel Tower with a huge incredible and tremendous amount of pure Light. Speedy went up to the Eiffel Tower's Head and punched its face while Zach blasted it with his Blaster. The Eiffel Tower jumped into the air and then stabbed all of them with the tip on his head. Carlos used his Master Sword and blasted a huge Light Spell at the Eiffel Tower, making him growl in pain. Sky used her Kingdom Keyblade and slashed the Eiffel Tower's legs with it. Zach, Yeardley, and Tyra fused into General Commander and then blasted the Eiffel Tower with his Ultimate Laser Gun. The Eiffel Tower formed dark energy at the top of his head which is the tip and blasted all of them with it. Bitey and Sid fused into Mini Crocodile Rider and whacked the Eiffel Tower with his tiny little tail. Maia used her Boomerang and slashed the Eiffel Tower with it while Tao punched and kicked him with all the strength he has. The Eiffel Tower fought back by kicking all of them into the air and then stabbing them right back down into the ground with the tip of his head, bringing their HP down into the red zone. _

_Slick used his Cane and slashed the Eiffel as hard as he can while Duke used his Fire Arrows and blasted it all at him. GD got mad and punched the Eiffel Tower as hard as he can while Crook ate a dot and chomped the Eiffel Tower 5 times. The Eiffel Tower went underground and then stabbed all of them up into the air, making their HP go down to one. Angel used God Heal before she and Krypto fused into Anto the Dragoncoot and then used Holy Attack, attacking the Eiffel Tower a powerful amount of Light. Tyra used Martial Arts and did some of the Martial Arts moves on the Eiffel Tower while Zapper used Quick Attack on him, making him growl in pain. The Eiffel Tower got mad as he turned static and zapped all of them with a powerful amount of Lightning. Carlos deep dived into the Eiffel Tower, making him growl in pain while Sparto slashed him with his Sword of Eternal Light. Nancy used her Electric Tornado, electrocuting the Eiffel Tower a lot while Mac stabbed him with his tiny spear. The Eiffel Tower tried to blast all of them with dark energy but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Angel used her Fire Fury, blasting the Eiffel Tower with a lot of fire while Krypto used his Bad Tornado, attacking him really bad. Yeardley used her Ultimate Gun and blasted the Eiffel Tower with it while Lipto whacked him with his hammer as hard as he can. The Eiffel Tower turned into ice before blasting all of them with Blizzard, freezing them and affecting their HP as it went down to one. Angel used God Heal again before she and Krypto slashed the Eiffel Tower with their Swords of Eternal Light and he growled in pain. Bitey grabbed a neon blaster by a nearby shop and blasted he Eiffel Tower with it and he growled in pain some more. The Eiffel Tower tried to attack all of them but they quickly blocked the attack with their weapons. All of them teamed up and used their fury called, Friends of Light and blasted huge incredible amount of light at the Eiffel Tower and it was defeated as it turned back to normal._

Few Moments Later…

"Whew, we did it, which was amazing" said Krypto out of breath

"You said it dear" said Angel

"Well my work here is done, now I got to get going to my real home" said Carlos

"You don't live here?" asked Slick

"Nope but you'll find out where I live sooner or later, catch you later!" said Carlos as he went away.

"Well let's go to our 3rd destination" said Angel as they went inside the Space Ship and took off.

Space Ship…

"Well our next stop is Springfield" said Krypto

"I checked the World Information Book and it said that we would meet a fat man named Homer Simpson" said Angel

"Well I'm going to guess he's not going to be much help" said Slick

"Well, we have to stick by him, he may know where the Light Orb is"

"Okay, let's go!" said Tyra as she typed in the Destination and the Space Ship went to Springfield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**

**Krypto: (Receives a giant romantic hug from Angel) Angel… stop it, I know you love me but your embarrassing TVGC.**

**TVGC: Nah I'm fine, that romance is now stuck in my head for months so I don't really care.**

**Angel: Well that's good. (Tackles Krypto)**

**Speedy: (Covers his eyes)**

**TVGC: Well learn to live with it Speedy.**

**Speedy: Just tell me when they're done kissing.**

**TVGC: (Looks at them) Judging by the looks of it, it will take a while. (Gets out a newspaper and reads) **


	12. Chapter 12: Springfield!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 12****th**** Chapter: Springfield. Air Date: 12-15-07. I don't own anything.**

**Speedy: Did you figure out what your present is? **

**TVGC: Sly Cooper 3. **

**Speedy: How it could be that?**

**TVGC: I tore up a piece of the present so I could look at it. **

**Speedy: Oh. **

**TVGC: Where is Krypto and Angel?**

**Speedy: The usual. **

**TVGC: I'm getting sick of Romance here, the next time I see the Romance I'm going to close my eyes and scream as loud as I can! (The TV turns on with a couple kissing) Ah! Ah! Ah! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Space Ship…

"Are we almost at Springfield?" asked Krypto

"Almost, just one more minute will do" said Tyra

"Only 3 more Light Orbs till training… I can't believe it, after that training we will be true heroes" said Angel

"Well that's going to take a while, since it is 11:00, we need to get some sleep" said Sky

"Well, then we'll sleep have to ask the Simpsons if we can sleep in their house" said Angel

"All right, were here, get ready for landing!" said Tyra as the Space Ship went in for landing in Springfield.

**The Simpsons Christmas Specials VII**

The Opening Intro is shown as everything was snowing and then the scene went to Bart writing on the Chalkboard saying, "Merry Christmas Suckers!" as the School Bell rang and he rode outside with his Skateboard. The Scene then went to the Simpson living room where the Simpsons ran in and sat down as Snowmen. The Scene finally went to the TV saying the Creators and Developers are Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, and Sam Simon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Space Ship landed and all 20 of them got out and looked around. Springfield was officially snowing hard, there should be about 1 feet of snow.

"Hmm, must almost be Christmas" said Angel

"Well let's find Homer Simpson's House, it should be around here somewhere" said Krypto

"The World Information Book said it's at 742 Evergreen Terrace" said Sky

"Do you see 742 Evergreen Terrace anywhere?" asked Speedy as they looked around until they saw a sign saying that Evergreen Terrace is 5 miles away.

"Okay, let's go!" said Angel as they went forward to look for Homer's House.

Meanwhile…

Gale was back in his lair pacing around while the Heroes were teasing him for not defeating their heirs.

"Shut up you Heroes! Your more annoying then your worth!" said Gale

"Who us 19? No that Crash's job" said Spyro

"Yea… hey! I don't know why we were friends in the first place" said Crash

"You agreed that we could be friends and go on adventures together ever since we defeated Cortex and Ripto"

"Whatever"

"Shut up before I turn you into toads! Now let's see, what to do…" as Gale paced around before looking at his Calendar.

"Ah, it's Christmas Eve! Time for a Christmas Boss!" said Gale as he waved his hands and out came Evil Santa.

"Evil Santa, attack the heirs of the Heroes!"

"Yes sir!" as Evil Santa went away.

"Our Children will kick your Evil Santa's Butt!" said Spyro

"You don't stand a chance against them!" said Sonic

"Silence! I just had enough of you 20! Maybe it's time for the Torture Monster!" as he whistled and out came the Torture Monster.

"You know what to do"

"Yes" as he went over to the Heroes and started to whip them with an extension cords.

"Serves you right" said Gale

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scene went back to Angel and her friends finally at the Simpson House.

"Okay, let's go inside" said Angel as she opened the door and all of them went in.

"Hello? Anybody home?" yelled Krypto

"Marge is here, but who are you?" asked Marge from the kitchen

"We are the heirs of Spyro and his friends" replied Angel

"You are?! Just a moment" said Marge as she finished up of what she was doing and came out to greet them.

"So you are the ones, Spyro told me everything about you in the phone!" said Marge

"He did?"

"Yeah, come inside, to the living room where it's warm"

"Thanks" as they all went into the living room to keep warm before talking to Marge.

"So Mrs. Simpson, where is Homer?" asked Krypto

"He is at the Nuclear Power Plant; he is working night shifts because he now owns it thanks to Spyro and his friends" replied Marge

"Oh I see"

"He won't be back till tomorrow, you can sleep here till he comes back, besides what are you doing here?"

"Were looking for a Light Orb" replied Sky

"A Light Orb? Must be a new thing since your dad always come here looking for Light Gems, Light Crystals, Golden Keys, and Relics"

"I see, well thanks Mrs. Simpson, were going to sleep" said Angel

"Have a good night" as all of them went to sleep till tomorrow morning for Homer which is Christmas but what they didn't know that Evil Santa has got 1,000 Toy Heartless ready to attack.

"Haha! Time to attack! Go my pretties!" ordered Evil Santa as all 1,000 Toy Heartless went to attack the Simpson House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


End file.
